malwarewikiaorg_it-20200215-history
Leo
Virus.DOS.Leo, oppure semplicemente Leo, è un virus parassita che va su DOS. Esistono 9 varianti in 5 versioni, rappresentate dalle seguenti: * Virus.DOS.Leo.293 * Virus.DOS.Leo.301 * Virus.DOS.Leo.333 * VIrus.DOS.Leo.1965 * Virus.DOS.Leo.3948 Dettagli Queste versioni del virus si comportano diversamente. Ad eccezione di Leo.293, queste varianti potrebbero non infettare un file ad ogni esecuzione e la marca temporale dei file infetti potrebbe cambiare all'orario di infezione. Leo.293 Quando il virus è eseguito, esso infetta tutti gli eseguibili DOS. I file infetti da questa variante possono riscontrare un tempo di esecuzione del programma anormale. Leo.301, 328, 331 e 332 Queste varianti infettano un eseguibile DOS ad ogni esecuzione. I programmi infettati da Leo.301 o 332 potrebbero diventare malfunzionanti. Leo.333 Questa è l'unica variante che infetta file EXE. Punta ai file utilizzati da Windows e infetta un file sovrascrivendo la sua parte iniziale ad ogni esecuzione. Non si nota un cambiamento della dimensione del file, ma la marca temporale viene alterata. Leo.1965, 3948 e 3949 Queste varianti infettano un eseguibile DOS ad ogni esecuzione. Quando una cartella contiene solo "goat files" (file usati per testare i virus) e il virus stesso, eseguire il virus può bloccare il sistema. Il virus non infetta i file localizzati in in C:\DOS, il che significa che se il virus si trova in quella cartella, eseguirlo non avrebbe effetto sui file. Alcuni file infettati da Leo.1965 potrebbero diventare malfunzionanti. Payload Leo.293, 301, 328, 331, 332 e 333 Queste varianti non si manifestano in alcun modo. Leo.1965 Questo virus può attivarsi il 13 aprile e il 18 agosto, ma non si manifesta, se non per infettare dei file. Leo.3948 e 3949 Quando un programma infetto è eseguito il 31 dicembre, il virus mostra questo messaggio: * * * · ···· ·· ·· ··· ·· ··· ···· · · XXXXX XXX XXX XXxx XXX XXxx XXXXX · * · XXX XXXXXXX XXxx XXX XXxx XX XX · · XXX XXX XXX XXxx XXXX XXxx XXXXX · * · ·· ·· ·· ··· ··· ··· ···· · * * Hallo, I've got a virus for you.. * Today is the 31 of December, because I want to congratulate with a Happy New Year... Today is * * a holiday and I want a pair of COM files... :) You have a holiday and you'll have many presents tommorow. I would like to join at this tradition * Could you take me a present as a file, please... I'll be glad! Thank you for all, good bye.. * Santa Leo... * * Traduzione: Hallo, ho un virus per te.. Oggi è il 31 di dicembre, perché voglio festeggiare con un Felice Anno Nuovo... Oggi è una vacanza e voglio un paio di file COM... :) Hai una vacanza e avrai tanti regali domani. Mi piacerebbe aderire a questa tradizione Potresti prendermi un regalo come file, per favore... Ne sarò lieto! Grazie di tutto, arrivederci.. Santa Leo... E poi ritorna a DOS dopo la pressione di un tasto. Variants La lista completa delle varianti della famiglia Leo: * Virus.DOS.Leo.293 * Virus.DOS.Leo.301 * Virus.DOS.Leo.328 * Virus.DOS.Leo.331 * Virus.DOS.Leo.332 * Virus.DOS.Leo.333 * Virus.DOS.Leo.1965 * Virus.DOS.Leo.3948 * Virus.DOS.Leo.3949 Altri dettagli Leo.293 contiene la stringa di testo interna: - Virus "Leo", created in 1997 - Leo.301 contiene la stringa di testo interna: *.com Leo Leo.328 e 331 contengono la stringa di testo interna e tre opcode NOP: *.com Leo.332 contiene la stringa di testo interna: -- The Leo -- Leo.3948 contiene la stringa di testo interna: LLEO3949.CO0 ????????COM BATGEN.COM COM *.* *.com Leo.3949 contiene le stringhe di testo interne: LLEO3949.CO0 ????????COM 50.COM COM *.* *.com en:Leo Categoria:Virus Categoria:DOS